oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Grim Tales/Quick guide
Details Farming (boostable) *52 Herblore (boostable) *58 Thieving (boostable) *59 Agility (boostable) (needed twice) *71 Woodcutting (boostable) *Must have completed Witch's House *Ability to defeat a level 138 cloud giant—Glod |items = *2 Tarromin potion (unf) or 2 vials of water and 2 tarromins *Seed dibber (Leprechaun is nearby) *Watering can with at least 1 dose (also can be stored with the leprechaun) *Any axe *Leather gloves (can be obtained during quest) *High healing food *Good armour and a weapon Recommended: *Ranged or Magic equipment *Prayer potions *One-click teleports in case you are about to die |kills = Glod (level 138) }} Walkthrough Griffin’s feather Items required: None * Talk to Sylas by the POH portal in Taverley. * Talk to Grimgnash the griffin on the NE side of White Wolf Mountain. Chat 1-1-2-4-4-3-any. * Steal a feather from his nest. Rupert’s helmet ' ''Items required: None * Go to the stone tower south of the mind altar. * Climb over the crumbling wall (58 thieving). * Talk-into to the drain pipe twice. Chat 2-2. * Climb the beard and talk to Rupert the Beard. * Climb down and talk to Miazrqa. Chat 4-4. 'Miazrqa’s pendant ' Items required: leather gloves, 2 tarromin potions (unf) * Enter the basement of the Witch’s House in Taverley. * Equip leather gloves, open the gate, and search the music stand. * Play EFEDC on the right side then AEGA on the left side. * Search the piano. * Add the shrunk ogleroots to your unfinished potions (52 herblore). * Go to the ground floor and drink a shrinking potion by the mouse hole. ''Note:' if you need another shrunk ogleroot you must get one by killing Experiments No.2 in the witch’s basement. * Climb up the nails to the NE. * Climb up the nails to the SW. * Climb up the nails to the south. * Climb down the nails to the NE. * Climb up the nails to the NE. * Take the pendant. * Give the pendant to Miazrqa. * Note: You can talk to Miazrqa and Rupert again to unlock extra humorous dialogue. The beanstalk Items required: Combat equipment, any woodcutting axe, a seed dibber, and a watering can * Give Sylas the griffin feather and Rupert’s helmet. * Plant and water the beans in the plot SW of the Taverley tree patch (45 farming). * Climb up the beanstalk (59 agility). * Defeat Glod and pick up the golden goblin. * Talk to Sylas. * Use a shrinking potion on the beanstalk then chop it down (71 woodcutting). * Talk to Sylas. Quest complete! Reward *1 Quest point *4,000 Farming experience *5,000 Herblore experience *5,000 Hitpoints experience *14,000 Woodcutting experience *6,000 Agility experience *6,000 Thieving experience *Dwarven helmet (Wear this helmet in the Dwarven Mines to unlock a Falador Hard Achievement) Music *Fe Fi Fo Fum *Mouse Trap Trivia *This quest parodies and references several fairy tales: **Many parts of the quest, including the name, are references to the well-known fairy tale collection Grimm's Fairy Tales. A few tales from the collection that are referenced: ***The Griffin (getting a feather from a griffin by telling it stories) ***Rapunzel (climbing Rupert's beard) ***Jack and the Beanstalk (climbing a magic beanstalk for a golden reward). **The Shrinking potion is a reference to Alice in Wonderland. *On the first day of release when you clicked to see the rewards you got the message "Spoilers are only given on the day of release in fairy tales." *After the player names the gnome in the story with Grimgnash, Grimgnash gets upset. He claims "You shouldn't name food! If Human had a carrot, would Human call it Jasper?" This is a reference to the British Comedian Jasper Carrot. *The silent 'q' in the princess' name is a reference to the book shop sketch by Monty Python. *When trying to pronounce the princess' name, your character says "...Marzipan?" - a reference to either a character in the online comic Homestar Runner or the sugar and almond confection that she's named after. *Glod, the quest's final boss, resembles The Hulk in many ways. Both are bare-chested, have discoloured skin, and have a similar face and hairstyle. Glod even yells "GLOD SMASH!", just like the Hulk. *Glod may possibly be named after characters in Norse mythology, Glut, who was a particularly evil giant, and Hod, the god who guarded the Bifrost Bridge, who is similar in build to Glod. *If you take the 'd' off the end of Rupert the Beard, you're left with Rupert The Bear, a once popular fictional character. *This quest has the highest skill level requirement of any other quest, with Woodcutting at level 71. * When a player is in the mouse hole, if he/she kills a mouse, the mouse's drops (bones, coins, and cheese) will be larger than normal. If the player pick them up, they will appear as "normal" in the player's inventory. * When the player asks about Sylas' rare items, he mentions his most prized possession a 'horn-less Unicorn'. This references the running joke that horses do not exist in Runescape and were once highly wanted by players.